A receiving and backscattering arrangement of the above mentioned general type is known from the published European Patent Application 0,599,143 A2. In the known arrangement, a phase modulation of the received signal is carried out by means of the voltage controlled capacitance of a varactor. Thereby, an interrogation, polling or inquiry signal transmitted by a first interrogation device is received and backscattered as a response or answer signal by the answering device. A disadvantage of the known receiving and backscattering arrangement is that it has a relatively low efficiency with relatively high losses, and therefore the communication range is drastically limited. A further disadvantage is that the discrete construction of the known receiving and backscattering arrangement is relatively cost intensive and cannot be further miniaturized.